


The Next Ten Minutes

by DarkWiccan



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Interlude, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Vignette, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWiccan/pseuds/DarkWiccan
Summary: Nicole and Waverly enjoy a quiet moment





	The Next Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Seasons 1 & 2 (speculative future beyond S2 finale)
> 
> Notes: Inspiration for this story was taken largely from the song “The Next Ten Minutes” from The Last 5 Years by Jason Robert Brown. Selections of the lyrics have been incorporated into the dialogue of this piece. JRB owns those words. I merely borrow.
> 
> This is my first foray into WayHaught fic, having been a writer of Willow/Tara fiction for 15 years (gasp). I decided to start small, as I get to know these lovely ladies better. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Special Thanks to @Laragh for giving this the once-over before I posted.

 

The spring breeze was cool and ruffled through their hair. The two women lay entwined on a picnic blanket; a quilt, honestly, and one that was worn and well-loved. It had been in the McCready family for a few generations and, despite its age and perennial use for outdoor meals, was in excellent condition. Waverly traced the seams of the patchwork idly with her finger, following the shapes of the blanket in the window between she and Nicole, where their hips bowed away from each other, even as their knees and ankles tangled below and Waverly’s head rested on Nicole’s shoulder above. Waverly lay on her left side, Nicole her right – with her right arm snuggly around Waverly’s shoulders and her cheek and chin pressed into Waverly’s hair at the top of her head; her left hand rested protectively on Waverly’s right hip.

 

“Why can’t it be like this always,” Waverly asked softly.

 

“Hmmm,” Nicole sighed against her, her brown eyes closed in contentment at the stillness of it all. “You’d get bored.”

 

“Nuh-uh,” Waverly replied lightly, teasingly petulant.

 

They took a deep breath in as one and exhaled, relaxing further into one another.

 

Waverly’s gaze turned from the quilt beneath her to the branches of the ancient oak above. She watched the sunlight skitter between the swaying leaves, flashing bright and sparkling before dashing to hide behind another bough. Her attention turned to collar of Nicole’s button up, splayed open at the neck; her dark green eyes darted to the milky-white skin there, the beat of the pulse beneath. Reassuring. Strong.

 

She reached up and pinched a bit of Nicole’s sleeve between her fingers, rubbing the fabric between her digits thoughtfully.

 

“Should I feel guilty,” she asked.

 

Nicole’s brow furrowed. “For what?”

 

“That we’re taking this time away,” she clarified.

 

Nicole nuzzled into Waverly’s hair and kissed the crown of her head. Squeezing her lover gently, she exhaled a sigh through her nose. “We’re allowed a moment now and then, Waves,” she said, speaking softly, “Even in the midst of all the chaos. Hey, even hurricanes have an eye of tranquility.”

 

Waverly chuckled slightly, and ran her hand up and down Nicole’s arm, smoothing the fabric, and then fiddling with the rolled cuff, tucking it under more tightly. She patted her handiwork and then caressed Nicole’s bare forearm gently, drifting down to twine their fingers together between them. She pressed her lips together in a thin line, her look of consternation hidden from Nicole’s view.

 

Waverly refused, absolutely **refused** to feel guilty for making the deal with Beth to save Nicole’s life. She refused to consider that her lover would have survived long enough into that last hour before Wynonna appeared with Jeremy’s home-made cure for it to save her. Wynonna hadn’t been at the hospital, she hadn’t seen how quickly and how badly Nicole had gone downhill. It’s not that she didn’t trust Wynonna to come up with a solution. It’s that she hadn’t had the **time** to wait. Time – that precious commodity that slips through your fingers no matter how hard you try to hold on to it. Nicole hadn’t had the time, and neither had Waverly. So, she’d made the deal. Two of them, actually. Both with despicable women with their own evil agendas. But even so, Waverly wouldn’t have changed a thing. She’d made the right decision, regardless of the fallout. Nicole was here, she was alive and she was hers.

 

Especially now.

 

“Did you talk to Shae,” she asked, her tone curious, nonjudgmental.

 

“Mm-hm,” said Nicole, lifting their conjoined hands and busking her lips across Waverly’s knuckles. “I called her after the papers went through yesterday.”

 

“How does it feel to be free?”

 

Nicole chuckled dryly. “The same, almost? She and I had been free of each other, in that way, for a while. The paperwork felt like… I don’t know… a technicality. But… it’s a relief to be done with it.” She shifted so that she could look down in Waverly’s eyes. “Only you and me now, baby. And the future.” Her face drifted down as Waverly pressed herself up and their lips met in a chaste, sweet, kiss.

 

Pulling back, Waverly smiled broadly at her lover, only to find herself incapable of preventing her expression to falter, her gaze downturn.

 

“What is it?” Nicole asked, untangling their hands and tilting Waverly’s chin up with a finger.

 

“Will we ever have time for our future,” was her questioning reply. “Time beyond stolen moments like this one?” She gazed at Nicole’s face, and found her expression to be so open, so boundless and so full of love that her breath caught in her throat.

 

Nicole reached up and caressed a few strands of errant brunette hair behind Waverly’s ear, tracing her thumb back along her jawline to cup her cheek. “Our future is every moment we make of it. We don’t have to take it on all at once. I can’t think of anyone else I would want to steal time with.” She drew Waverly’s face to her and they kissed again; the embrace deepening this time – mouths open, tongues tasting lips, teeth and each other. Waverly reached up, merging her right hand against the nape of Nicole’s neck; fingers burrowing into short auburn locks.

 

Pulling away only for breath, their foreheads pressed against each other, Nicole’s umber gaze captured Waverly’s forest green and held it. She smiled, revealing her dimples as her eyes shined with love.  Taking in another deep breath, she sighed happily and then settled. She pulled back a bit, so that she could see all of Waverly’s face and finally asked the question she’d been building toward. “Will you share your life with me, for the next ten minutes?” Her smile broke even more broadly as Waverly giggled and grinned back up at her. “For the next ten minutes,” she repeated, “we can handle that, right?”

 

Nicole shifted up onto her bottom and pressed her back into the tree trunk behind her, pulling Waverly to lean against her chest. “We can watch the wind blowing through the leaves. Or the clouds moving across the sky,” she offered, wrapping her arms firmly around the smaller girl’s middle. “Or just sit and wait for the time to pass. And… if we make it ‘til then, Waverly… can I ask you again? For another ten?”

 

Waverly pulled herself forward and up, then turned to sit, straddled across Nicole’s legs just above her knees, her short skirt bunching up slightly. She took Nicole’s hands in her own and kissed them reverently.

 

“And if you agree to the next ten minutes,” Nicole went on, “and the next ten minutes, and the next… and the next… until morning, then… just holding you would compel me to ask you for more. Waves, there are so many lives I want to share with you. I know that I’ll never be complete until I do.”

 

Waverly regarded the woman in front of her with a look of awe and tenderness. She could feel the tears pricking at her eyes. Tears of joy. Not sorrow or fear. Clenching her jaw, she swallowed once, trying to keep her emotions at bay long enough to speak. “I… I don’t know how anybody survives in this life without someone like you, Nicole,” she half-laughed, half-gasped. “I used to think I had to protect myself. I did everything I could to be liked. To be loved. I have the sashes to prove it.” She laughed again – they both did. Waverly tightened her grip on Nicole’s hands and continued, “But, you see me, Nicole. You **really** see me and….” She paused a moment to exhale slowly through pursed lips, stopping her voice from cracking. “I want to be your wife. A real wife, okay?” She watched Nicole nod, her brown eyes full of depth and understanding. Real, not a Vegas booze-fueled whim. The real thing that they both craved of each other.

 

Waverly wasn’t going to let it end there, though. “I want to bear your child,” she said, delighting in Nicole’s gasp. “Ok, maybe not in the next ten minutes, but…,” she chuckled and Nicole beamed. “Nicole, I want to die knowing I had a long, full, life in your arms. That, I can do, okay? Forever?”

 

“Will you share your life with me for the next ten lifetimes,” Nicole asked, her heart-rate increasing.

 

“Forever,” answered Waverly.

 

“A million summers?”

 

“Forever, Nicole,” she affirmed, “until the world explodes. Until there’s no one left who has ever known us apart.”

 

Nicole felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, dripping off her chin. But she was too ecstatically happy to care. “There are so many dreams I need to see with you.”

 

“There are so many years I need to be with **you** ,” Waverly replied with emphasis.

 

“I will never be complete until I do,” said Nicole, shaking her head.

 

“And I’ll never be alive until I do,” said Waverly. “So… I do. Do you?”

 

Nicole grinned, her head tilting slightly to the side. “Oh, I do,” she said huskily.

 

Waverly released Nicole’s hands and raised her own to cradle her lover’s face; rolling her hips beneath her, she pressed her body into Nicole’s, their faces hovering millimeters apart.  “I do,” she whispered against her lips.

 

“I do,” echoed Nicole.

 

Waverly completed the distance, kissing Nicole soundly; Nicole’s hands wrapped around Waverly’s back, her right tangling up into long brunette tresses to cradle the base of her head, her left pressing firm into the low of her back – holding their bodies together. Overwhelmed by their declarations, their admissions and their promises, they found themselves rocking in to each other as their kissing turned increasingly passionate; as though they were trying to merge themselves into one body.

 

“I want you,” breathed Nicole.

 

“I need you,” panted Waverly, taking Nicole’s right hand and sliding it between their bodies and up under her skirt. “Please…”

 

“Waves,” Nicole gasped as she felt the sodden panties beneath her fingertips.

 

“Take me.”

 

Without preamble, Nicole shoved aside the damp material and thrust two fingers deep inside Waverly’s waiting warmth. Waverly cried out pleasurably, her head tilting back on her neck, as she caught her breath from the sudden intrusion.  Nicole kissed along her neck as she pressed her fingers in and out, following Waverly’s body as she rocked in her lap. Feeling the smaller woman jolt against her when she caressed her clitoris with her thumb, she knew this union was going to be fast.

 

Waverly’s hips moved quickly, rolling and rocking as her insides pulled and grasped at Nicole, wanting to take her in even more deeply – wanting to consume her. She could feel her release building swiftly in her core as Nicole massaged her inside and out. Never had Waverly ever been so frenzied, so wanton, so desperate for her lover as she was in that moment. She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, pulling herself even closer so that their breasts rubbed and bounced against each other, the friction of their shirts and bras deliciously aggravating. Waverly knew that she was close, and captured Nicole’s mouth with her own, kissing her sloppily – open-mouthed and sucking on her tongue. And then Nicole curled her fingers, pressing that secret spot inside, and Waverly tumbled over the edge, squealing into her lover’s mouth, as she met her moment of oblivion.  

 

After the initial wave had crested and crashed, Waverly collapsed into Nicole’s body, pinning her hand in place. Her head slipped down onto the redhead’s shoulder as she panted and sighed, feeling Nicole’s hot breath puffing against her ear.

 

“Are,” Nicole began, pausing a moment to catch her breath. “Are you alright?”

 

“Hmmm,” she sighed, contented.

 

“Did we…,” Nicole drifted off a moment, still gasping and also not wanting to be mistaken. “Did we just get engaged?”

 

Waverly giggled into Nicole’s neck. “Unofficially, I think so.” She pressed her lips to pale skin, tasting salt and sweat.

 

“Unofficially?”

 

The brunette lifted her head and looked up into umber eyes. “It’s only official if there’s a ring.”

 

“I’ll have to work on that, then,” Nicole grinned, her dimples blooming in her cheeks.

 

“Me too,” Waverly beamed in response, and then rest her head back upon Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole gently withdrew her fingers from their cocoon, causing Waverly to whimper slightly at the loss.

 

“It’s ok, baby,” she whispered, kissing Waverly’s temple; her arm still pinned between them, Nicole tenderly cupped the hot flesh beneath her hand, earning a satisfied sigh from the girl in her arms.

 

They held each other silently for several long moments.

 

“So,” Waverly began, breaking the quiet, “what do you want to do with the next ten minutes?”

 

End.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Waverly and Nicole and other characters borrowed from the television show Wynonna Earp are the property of their creators, and their affiliates, NBCUniversal, Syfy, Space and IDW Publishing. The characters may not belong to me, but this story does. Please don’t plagiarize.


End file.
